


Hot showers (and what comes after)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, blowjob, bottom!Spock, shower, stress relieving, top!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been extremely rough for Jim and Spock, but Spock knows just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot showers (and what comes after)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Star Trek or Spirk fanfiction. I might be posting some more, but I have to edit all of them.  
> This was cowritten with callowcuttlefish.tumblr.com. Hope you enjoy~

Kirk let out a frustrated groan as he stripped himself of his clothing in the bathroom. It had been an infuriatingly complicated and stressful week in general. What could have been a simple discussion and search for an equal ground with another alien race became a shitstorm, to say the least. After days of what seemed like a game of cat and mouse, the Enterprise had managed to escape any severe damage and serious loss of life. And even so, his ship wasn't in the best of shapes. The engines had taken some heavy damage, and although Scotty had begun the repairs needed, in the end, it was going to take far longer to fix than Kirk would prefer.

It was only today that he managed to find some time to leave the bridge, all serious problems taken care of for the moment. Jim knew he would have to return soon, knowing just how many issues would arise the moment he took any sort of break. So he decided to do the most rational thing first; bathe and relieve himself of any serious stress. Bones had told him time and time again that he should take better care of himself, threatening to put Jim on medical leave for unestimated amount of time if he continued to strain himself. But sometimes he had to put his own well-being behind to properly take care of the ship and its crew.

Jim set his dirty clothing aside, pulling out a clean set of the same uniform along with his communicator on top. He then stepped into the shower, opting for the more natural and more relaxing sound and feeling of water against his skin. He turned the water on, allowing the chilled water to wake up his senses first before making it warmer. Jim enjoyed the feeling of the warm streams of water working out the knots in his back, letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He worked his hands over strained muscles and sore joints, letting out soft groans as he stretched out his body in the steamy shower. Jim massaged where his neck became his shoulders, rolling his head. He then heard a soft swoosh, barely audible due to the shower, but there. Jim smiled, knowing that it was his beloved t`hy`la. His suspicions were confirmed as the shower door slid open. Jim continued to wash and run his fingers through his hair, sighing in relief. Then, he felt slender, toned arms wrap around his waist from behind. Jim stretched his neck as he felt Spock began to kiss his neck, especially the sensitive spot behind his ears. Spock slowly unwrapped his arms from Jim, getting a groan from him, but he held on to his waist to turn him around to face him. Jim smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Spock`s necks as he hold him by the waist. They kissed innocently and sweetly, basking in each other`s company and sweet care. Occasional sighs would slip from Jim`s mouth at the amazing feeling of being with his t`hy`la and the warm water massaging his body. They regrettably parted, but maintained their closeness, only parting until their lips were feeling like a feather like touch.

"My beloved t`hy`la, I love you immensely," whispered Spock, just loud enough to be heard over the water.

Jim gave his head a soft nod, closing his eyes as the water drummed against the both of them. "I love you too, t'hy'la. So much." Jim whispered in response. He felt Spock's forehead against his own, their closeness just another stress-relieving factor. Jim hadn't been able to be this intimately close to Spock in much too long. He missed the feeling of Spock's warm skin against his own, the reassurance he felt whenever he was close to his beloved. It was a blissful moment, and for just a while, it felt nearly heavenly. Nothing else really existed besides him and Spock, and the faint sound of water tapping against the shower floor.

"I have missed you considerably this week, beloved. It has been an exceedingly long amount of time since we have been able to properly spend time together." Spock's fingers trailed up and down Jim's waist, ghosting out intricate patterns along his hips and back. It was a calming motion, very smooth and soothing. Jim shivered at the enjoyable motion.

"I've missed you too, love. Jesus. It's been just crazy around here. I've been dying to spend some time with you, but every time I tried, something else happened." Jim sighed in frustration at all the terrible timings the week had had. And even now, it didn't seem like they had much time to waste. He'd eventually be called back up to the bridge, no doubt, and the cycle would begin again. Jim couldn't wait until this crisis was averted and their ship was fully fixed, functioning, and running with no real issues. Jim's mind went off onto the problems he still needed to solve, the tension returning to his muscles and the exhaustion beginning to set back in. It wasn't until Spock had begun kissing him that he noticed he had begun to over stress himself again. He felt waves of reassurance and affection travelling through the bond. Spock no doubt had noted the change of emotions in his t'hy'la's mind and had begun consoling him, pulling him back from a stressful state of mind.

Spock kissed Jim tenderly, and Jim leaned into the kiss, allowing Spock's presence lull him back into a more calmed mindset.

Spock pulled back slowly, looking at Jim with half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry." Jim mumbled, scolding himself for having let his mind have gone back to work.

"Apology accepted, although unnecessary, t`hy`la. However, please try to not think about your duties. You are to relax and I`m here to help you," murmured Spock between the gentle kisses. Jim only muttered an "okay", his mind too lost in the engulfing lull and pleasure of being with his husband. He tilted his head more and pushed gently the back of Spock`s neck to deepen the kiss. Jim was too tired and relaxed to take lead at the moment, so he let his t`hy`la guide them. Spock slipped his tongue into Jim`s mouth, causing slurping and wet sounds as they kissed loudly. Spock swiftly pushed Jim against the slippery tile wall and lowered his hands to hold on to Jim`s hips. They finally parted, both panting and their arousal becoming more prevalent from the sexual frustrations.

"Mm, t`hy`la. You seem to be highly stressed and hard. Allow me to relieve your tension, but I can make no commitment to making you not hard," groaned Spock into Jim`s ear as he softly grinded his hips on Jim. He began to kiss and suck all over Jim`s neck, collarbone, and shoulder, eliciting moans and more pants from Jim. Jim responded to Spock grinding against him by doing so himself, looking for friction between both of their erections. He gasped when his husband's dick would push against his own, the heat in the shower not doing much to help his aroused state. Spock's skilled mouth trailed along Jim's body, marking him with faint hickeys along his toned skin. Jim assumed they would simply jerk off here and then perhaps go to the bed and finish it off there. By the looks of it, Spock would take control tonight, not that Jim minded too much. Spock was indulging him this evening, and it seemed it would be a great and heated night at that.

Spock's hand had begun trailing down to both his and Jim's dick, his fingers touching both shafts. Jim took in a sharp intake of air, his head rolling back against the tiled shower wall, when suddenly he heard the sound of faint feedback and a low whistle-like hum. Jim groaned audibly, glancing towards the sound. He certainly did not want to move from there, but knew that duty called. Jim moved aside and Spock pulled back, a flash of irritation in both of their eyes. Jim moved slowly, still visibly hard. He reached out of the shower, grabbing the communicator and frowning.

In a quick one-two, Jim knew he'd have to leave. The bridge needed him, stating he should try to get there in fifteen minutes or so. He turned off his communicator and looked at Spock, trying to think of what to say. His husband had certainly heard the conversation, and knew he had to leave, regardless of how much Jim wanted to stay and finish what they had started. Jim went to leave, opening the shower, when Spock grabbed him by the waist, pulling the bottom half of their bodies together in a swift motion. Jim was caught off surprise and let out a loud groan. Spock's eyes were hooded, and by the looks of it, his t'hy'la was not planning on letting him leave just yet.

"Spock, I-" Jim began, only to be cut off by persistent lips, Spock's tongue slipping into Jim's mouth with no resistance. Spock continued to grind their hips together, eliciting a moan from Jim. Jim finally gave in to his resolute husband, allowing Spock to touch and grind against him, reciprocating with just as much need.

Spock pulled away from the kiss, settling Jim back against the tiled wall. "I understand you are needed at the bridge, t'hy'la. However, I need you just as urgently at the moment." Spock kissed along Jim's jawline, dragging the kisses down along his neck and collarbone. "Allow me to appropriately relieve you of your tensions. It shall only take a short period of time." Spock emphasized his point by squeezing Jim and his dick lightly, but enough that Jim moaned out Spock's name, hips pushing against Spock's hand.

"Fine. As long as I can be at the bridge in fifteen minutes." Jim muttered, the conviction in his voice wavering as Spock kissed Jim again.

Spock continues to trail kisses down his body. When he reaches Jim's nipples, he quickly sucks each of them with small nips, making Jim gasp and arch his back. He continues to kiss down, until Spock gets on his knees and is face to face with Jim's erection. He takes hold of the base and wraps his mouth around the whole length. Jim gasps loudly, slightly choking, not expecting the action. Spock normally didn't do blowjobs, even though he was fucking talented at them, he saved them for special occasions. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue across the whole length, especially at the head. Spock didn't even gag when he felt the head of the dick hit the back of his throat. Jim tangled his fingers into Spock's wet hair, encouraging his t'hy'la to continue with slightly pushing him. Spock smirked to himself and grabbed hold of Jim's hips. He continued to blow Jim, Jim making loud, sensual moans, panting as he felt .the hot mouth move around his close erection. "S-Spock... I-I'm gonna come," panted Jim, knowing how illogical Spock found swallowing cum. However, Spock proceeds to swallow and suck t'hy'la's dick, until Jim screams out Spock's name, unconsciously bucking his hips into Spock.

Jim was surprised when Spock didn't pull away. However, he didn't have much time to think about it when he felt Spock's throat tighten around his dick. It clicked in his mind that Spock was deep-throating him, intentionally pushing Jim's dick as far down his throat as possible. Jim moaned loudly, a scream of pleasure escaping him as Spock shot his head down one final time as deep as possible. Jim didn't have much else to think about, his vision going white and his head rolling back as he came, the relief of release rushing over him in waves. He felt his knees nearly buckle in the heat and pleasure of the moment, supporting his weight against the wall.

If it wasn't enough that Spock had driven him so roughly into orgasm, he still felt Spock's mouth around his dick, a soft swallowing noise coming from his husband as he swallowed the thick fluid down. Jim let out a soft groan. He couldn't believe Spock had given him the rare occasion of giving him a blowjob and swallowing it. Spock had even went so far as to pull back and lick his lips of the residue, his dark eyes lustful and wanton for Jim.

For a moment, he was unsure what to do next. Because in all reality, he just wanted to go to bed with his husband and properly make love. And the way his t'hy'la was looking at him only made the desire stronger.

Spock stood up and kissed his t'hy'la, the most deep and passionate kiss they have had yet in the shower. Jim tasted some of his own cum in Spock's mouth, finding the kiss to be more erotic. He arched his back and sensually rubbed himself against his t'hy'la, feeling Spock's painfully hard on against his stomach. Spock groaned as he felt Jim lower his hands until he groped Spock's ass and pushed him to add to the friction.

Then, the damn communicator went off...

Jim made a loud groan and pressed his forehead against Spock's.

"T'hy'la... you unfortunately have to attend to your duties on the bridge."

"Ugh... I know, I know..." replied Jim as he sadly pushed Spock softly away.

They begrudgingly turn off the water and get out of the shower. Jim puts on his uniform, while Spock just opts for gazing admiringly at his husband, his green erection standing proud and tall. Both were flushed from the hot water and more so the activities that took place. When Jim finishes getting ready, Spock places another kiss on his t'hy'la.

"We will have proper relations when we return, t'hy'la," whispered Spock huskily into his husbands ear and nips the perfect round of his ear.

Jim shuddered at the words. They kiss once again and as Jim is leaving, Spock smacks his t'hy'la's glorious ass. It makes an obnoxious sound, followed by a small squeal and jump from Kirk. Jim whips around, shocked once again by Spock's unusual vulgar affection. Spock only looks back with a wink and smirk, then turning around to his desk. Jim takes a few seconds to recover until he finally leaves the room.

Jim was able to force, or more like hide, his half-erection on his way to the bridge. Apparently, some communication and alert system cables in the bridge during the earlier attack. Scotty was there with Uhura and other ensigns trying to solve the problem. Jim dragged his hand across his face in (sexual) frustration and tiredness. He got a status report from the crew members on the bridge and stayed there until the systems were fixed. Jim fidgeted in his Captain`s chair, eager beyond belief to return to his t`hy`la and make love like they hadn`t in a long time. When Scotty and Uhura finally said that all the systems were fixed about an hour or so later, Jim dismissed himself and bolted out of the bridge. He walked with purpose to his quarters, not being able to wait and his mind running with images of the things he would do to his t`hy`la.

Spock, during the time Kirk was on the bridge, had masturbated. He could only sustain an erection for so long and he knew that Jim would take quite a while until the issue was resolved. He decided to lay in the middle of Jim`s bed and had his legs spread wide open. With one hand, he pumped and stroked his dick and with the other he fingered himself, slightly displeased that it wasn`t his t`hy`la filling him, but it was all that he had at the moment. His mind was full of fantasies of Jim fucking him senselessly, moaning and screaming his t`hy`la name and incoherent words and phrases. He came all over his stomach and hand, Jim`s name in his mouth as he screamed it out. Spock was too tired and in bliss to get up to properly clean himself, so he opted to just lay in the sheets that had the mixed smell of his t`hy`la and him. He was not tired enough to fall asleep, just lying there waiting for his Jim to come back.

Spock looked at the clock after a while, realizing an hour had already passed. His cum was dry on his stomach, quite distasteful, but he wanted to gift his t`hy`la with being as aroused as he had left him. He touched himself, awakening his erection. Spock moaned and was fully erected when Jim came in 5 minutes later, heated and panting. Spock spread his legs further, showing his proud green dick and balls. Jim stood at the entrance of the room, the door now closed, agape and slightly drooling at the most beautiful sight before him. "Come," demanded and pleaded Spock with a husky and sultry voice. That was enough to get Jim into action.

Jim was quick to move, tearing off his uniform and tossing them to the floor haphazardly. He was quickly free of any restricting clothing and on the bed, looming above his beautiful t'hy'la. Spock's aroused state a beautiful sight to Jim. It was certainly everything and more of what he wanted to return to once he was done at the bridge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He mumbled between quick and passionate kisses with Spock. He felt considerably bad, for having to have left his husband so quickly without another word. "I shouldn't have left you hard in the shower." Jim whispered into Spock's ear, catching a breath from the onslaught of kisses. "All was fine... I...diverted myself in other ways." Spock mumbled out, too heated to say anything else. Jim continued to feel guilty until he noticed the stain's along his beloved's chest. He then imagined what must have conspired in the time he had left to the bridge and had come back. He felt disappointed, not having had been able to see that rare sight of Spock having to masturbate. But then again, something in that thought felt more like a challenge than anything else. In fact, Jim was determined to make love to Spock in a way that would pale in comparison to all the times Spock had had to find alternatives in the hectic week. And he was going to be sure of that.

Jim felt himself becoming aroused again, his dick pressing against Spock's thigh. He grinded against him, panting and groaning softly as he felt Spock respond by doing the same. Jim held onto his t'hy'la's hips, sucking and biting Spock's neck and sensitive ears, relishing the sighs and moans that came as a reaction. Spock pushed his hips against Jim's dick, hinting at the concept of foregoing foreplay and simply having sex. However, Jim wasn't ready to let that happen just yet. Spock groaned and arched his back as Jim lowered himself and began to suck and nip at his nipples, making them a darker green. He bucked his hips more into Jim, wanting to be fucked right now by his t`hy`la. Jim lowered himself more until he was face to face with Spock`s green, throbbing erection. He dragged his tongue from the head all the way to the base, licking up some pre-cum. Spock thought he was going to give him a blowjob as he had done in the shower for redemption, which he didn`t mind either, but it seemed that Jim had other ideas. He continued his long lick over Spock`s high strung balls and then spread Spock`s ass cheeks. Before Spock could process anything, Jim licked around the tight ring of muscles, making Spock gasp and moan out loudly. Jim then shoved his tongue into Spock`s asshole, thrusting and swirling his tongue in and out. Spock couldn`t control himself and thrusted his hips upward with his t`hy`la`s tongue. Jim spread his cheeks farther and sunk his tongue in deeper. "J-Jim... s-stop... I`m going to c-come," panted Spock, completely out of breath and desperate for Jim to fill him with his dick instead of his tongue. Jim ceasedhis proceedings and slipped his tongue out of Spock. He grabbed the lube on the side of the table and slicked his already wet with precum dick. He positioned himself at Spock`s entrance and then shoved it in at once as deeply as he could go. Spock screamed Jim's name, body arching out even further. Jim felt everything clench around him in the movement and let out a throaty moan. His eyes shut for a moment at the sudden impulse of pleasure. Spock's unrestrained sounds and actions had Jim just about ready to come, but he still didn't feel it was the time. He willed himself to still his dick inside his husband and waited until Spock was whining for the friction, his body pushing up against Jim's in wanton need of his t'hy'la fucking him senselessly. Jim grabbed onto Spock's already highly sensitive dick, causing Spock to moan. He held onto the dick steadily, refusing Spock his orgasm. Jim began to move inside of Spock again, slowly at first, and began to pick up the pace. Spock seemed to realize what Jim was doing once he felt himself near release, but could not do so. Spock groaned as Jim began rutting his hips into Spock, trying to push deeper into Spock with each thrust. Jim enjoyed the way Spock's eyes squeezed tight in the frustrating pleasure he was in, Spock's fingers clenching onto him for dear life.

"J-Jim! Jim, please, I-AH!" he was cut off midsentence by a savory moan as Jim adjusted himself to put slight pressure on Spock's prostate gland. "I...can no longer... f-fuck! Jim!" Spock threw his head back, as his t'hy'la put all the possible pressure he could onto the bundle of nerves inside of Spock. Jim now knew he had brought Spock to the rim of orgasm, where preventing him anymore would be absolutely unfair to him. So Jim did one final thing.

He leaned forward, pulling himself out of Spock and meeting his beloved eye-to-eye. Spock opened his eyes, those dark brown eyes dark and pleading as he looked at Jim. His mouth hung open, panting breathlessly. Jim leaned forward and kissed him, lightly before whispering a soft, "I love you, t'hy'la."

"I love you as well, t'hy-"Spock's mouth had begun forming the words when Jim pushed himself entirely into Spock, pumping Spock's dick quickly and efficiently. It hardly took a few secondsuntil Spock orgasmed, releasing a raw scream that sounded like Jim's name, as he came on his and Jim's stomach. Jim soon joined him, the clenched feeling around his dick bringing him to come inside of Spock roughly, filling his husband with the fluid.

He fell on top of his husband, both panting for air. Jim slowly moved to lay next Spock and held him close, softly kissing Spock’s shoulder. They both whispered an “I love you” before they fell into a deep and much needed sleep.


End file.
